Romancing Isabella Swan
by VeniVidiDormivi
Summary: Has geeky Edward finally concocted the perfect plan to romance the equally shy Isabella Swan. AH OOC I do not own twilight. Rated M just in case.
1. EPOV

**Has geeky Edward finally concocted the perfect plan to romance the equally shy Isabella Swan. AH OOC**

**I do not own Twilight.**

Romancing Isabella Swan

Today is the day. THE day. 'The Romancing of Isabella Swan,' as I like to refer to it. It's a full proof plan really and today is the beginning and the point of no return. In the next seven days I hope to call Isabella Swan mine.

I have known Isabella Swan for 2 inspired years. I still remember the first time I saw her like it was yesterday. It was the first day of classes, senior year when SHE entered the lunch room at Forks High.

Her porcelain skin was practically glowing against the blue of her sweater. I haven't seen her wear that sweater since high school though. I guess she threw it out. She had looked like an angel. Unfortunately I wasn't the only one that noticed. She had practically every guy in school bowing at her feet.

But she was different, she didn't like the attention. I learned over the year that she was shy, intelligent, giving, selfless and the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. I was a goner that first day when after lunch she showed up in my biology class. In MY biology class where she sat next to ME and looked into my eyes where I drowned in a pool of the most enchanting brown eyes I have ever seen and introduced herself as "Bella." She instantly became my best friend.

We spent a lot of time together. Reading together, listening to music together, just being together.

As much as I wanted to be with her as more than friends, I couldn't. Until her, I was a loner. I had no experience with girls. Even though plenty of girls had thrown themselves at me when I first moved to Forks, I had never asked a girl out or been on a date. I was a straight A student, a self-described mommas boy, I wrote piano compositions on my Saturday nights for cricket's sake.

The feelings that Bella inspired in me were new, I had never felt this for a girl before (I was beginning to think that there might be something wrong with me). Not to mention she was just too good for me. But that was then and this is now. It's our second year at Washington State and I'm going to take a chance.

She was really excited when I told her I would be going to Washington State in Seattle as well. We made plans to get together, to be there for each other and help each other out. What she would never find out was that I turned down my acceptance to Dartmouth just so that I could be with her. My parents weren't thrilled but there wasn't much they could do. Of course, they didn't know it was because of Bella, but they seem to be getting over it now.

All during freshman year I watched out for her. It was during this time that I decided I wanted to take my relationship with Bella out of the friend zone. Even though she was so obviously out of my league I thought that maybe there would be some weird shift in the cosmos and I might have a chance, that she just might want me too. There was tangible evidence of this as well.

It was the summer before freshman year. My parents were taking me to London for 2 months. I was really upset because I wanted to spend my summer with Bella, but they had held strong and I folded. It was the night before I was leaving and I had fallen asleep listening to music at Bella's. This happened every once in a while.

It was late, past midnight when I heard a low moan. I don't even remember if I was already up or if the moan had woken me up, but I was definitely UP. It was the sweetest sound I had ever heard.

When I peaked over at Bella she was slowly moving her hips in a subtle up and down motion. My breathing immediately increased and before I new it I was stroking my very hard penis. I noticed her breathing had also increased and her right hand was conspicuously meeting her own moving hips in the most delicious back and forth rhythm.

As her rhythm and moaning increased so did mine. I had been writing musical compositions for years now, but nothing could beat magic of this melody. As she brought herself to climax, so did I. I always wondered if she had heard me as well. If she had been thinking of me. If only I could read her mind. I'd like to think so, and this gave me hope.

I tried to be subtle and slowly start showing her my feelings by doing little things for her like making copies of notes for the classes that she missed or make her some homemade chicken soup when she was sick. But she seemed hesitant. She had always been adverse to receiving gifts, but there was something else there as well.

I had done similar things in high school as well. Like the time she accidentally dropped her iPod in the toilet. I had a brand new, nice and shiny iPod on her desk the next day. Preloaded with her favorites of course. But this wasn't high school anymore and I needed to step it up.

I know she never dated anyone senior year or since we started university and I had hoped it was because she wanted me too. But this is when I realized that she didn't see herself very clearly, it was like she couldn't believe that someone would do these wonderful things for her.

Then it happened. One of those things that you think can't happen to you. One of those things that only happen on tv shows. Bella was sexually assaulted. Luckily I happened upon the scene before her innocence was taken.

I was heading to the local coffee shop for our weekly meeting when I saw it, right there in the small ally between the coffee shop and a hair salon. I saw Bella struggling, wedged between a wall and low life. His mouth on her. His hands forcing his way up her skirt. She was crying and trying to push him away but he was too strong. I shutter to think what might have happened if I hadn't been there.

I took care of him (aka beat the shit out of him). I have never been a violent person or even used a curse word out loud, but seeing Bella in pain, being hurt, it shifted something within me and I just had to protect her. She was shaken up, as could be expected. After that it just didn't seem like the right time to ask her out. She needed time to heal and that was ok because I was still there for her as a friend. Also, it gave me time to think, time to put together this great plan. Because the truth was a girl like Isabella Swan deserves more than the unoriginal, "Would you like to go out with me sometime?" or me to just awkwardly blurt out my feelings. Which leads me to 'The Romancing of Isabella Swan.'

'The Romancing of Isabella Swan' is the official plan to win Bella's heart. For the next seven days I will be leaving Bella small love notes and poems. Trinkets to represent my love for her and signed secret admirer. The seventh day will be the grand finale of sorts, the culmination of my infatuation where I will reveal myself, Edward Cullen, as the secret admirer. This is where I hope I do not see disappointment in the big brown eyes.

Day 1

Today I am leaving a note. I am going to tape the note to her front door. It is just a short poem that I hope to express my feelings of absolute adoration for her.

After taping the note I sit and wait. I am hiding out of sight in hopes of seeing her reaction to the poem and I am not disappointed. She looks shocked but flattered at the same time and begins to glance around the parking lot as she makes her way to her car but I am hiding well and she does not see me.

Day 2

Back in high school I sketched a picture of Bella. I never told her about my sketching talent because the only thing I sketched was her and I didn't want her to see.

My favorite sketch was of her sitting under "Old Fogy" reading a book. "Old Fogy" was what we called the huge tree that was exactly in the middle of the picnic area. She looked absolutely stunning and not to brag but my sketch was quite good.

Today I want her to see what I see. An absolute beauty.

She works at Borders book store as a barista and was working tonight, so I left the drawing on her car and waited.

Again I was not disappointed. She took sketch out of the enveloped and looked absolutely awed and once again took a look around. She was on the phone almost immediately after getting in her car with a huge smile on her face. No doubt calling one of her girlfriends to gossip about the gesture.

Day 3

Today I'm going to step it up a bit. I am leaving another poem that expresses my deep love and also a small clue as to my identity. I do not believe that this clue will actually help her in determining my identity, really it will be just enough to drive her crazy with curiosity.

I am leaving the poem and gift on her normal desk at her morning class which made watching her reaction a bit harder, but not impossible.

I watched her enter the classroom and head towards her desk. The small storage closet located at the front of the room allowing me the perfect view of her desk. I could see her clearly as I peaked through the closed blinds.

Again she was genuinely shocked but had a huge smile on her face. She didn't even bother looking around this time and went straight for the note. As she read the poem her porcelain skin faded into the most beautiful rose colored blush. If that poem made her blush that much I can't wait until she reads tomorrows.

Then she slowly untied the small bow from around the small square box and opened it. Her eyebrows where smashed together in the center of her forehead in concentration and I could almost see the little gears in her head ticking away. But she had no idea.

Day 4

This is the middle of my seven days and the turning point of my gifts. Today the gifts are going to really show Bella my heart. Laying it all out there for her to see. Today is about sexy Bella and I am going to let her know exactly what she does to me.

Today I am going back to her apartment. I wouldn't want her to read this poem or open this gift out in public. Today I am waiting outside her window and thanking God that she lives on the first floor. I am sure she will tote the shoebox sized box back into her apartment before opening it and this is definitely one reaction I don't want to miss.

I see Bella heading to her front door about the head out. As she opens the door and starts to walk out she lightly kicks the box and then looks down. As I thought she brings the box back inside with her.

Just as she is about to open the box I hear some yelling coming from behind me. I begin to understand that the yelling is being directed at me and slowly turn around to face four cops guns drawn.

"On the ground, face down, hands behind your head, NOW" one of the officers yells at me. I realize that someone must have called the cops thinking I was some sicko peeping Edward. Crap.

I follow the orders being yelled to me and before I know it I am handcuffed and being lead towards the front of the building where I see the cops cars and a small crowd forming. Great.

"This is just a huge misunderstanding, I swear" I try to explain to the officers but they don't appear to be listening to me. I try again, "I swear I'm not a pervert, I was just giving my friend a gift"

"Hey kid, remember a few minutes ago when I explained that you have the right to remain silent? Well I suggest you heed that right" the officer still holding my arm said.

And then I see Bella being escorted out of her apartment by a female officer but she doesn't see me. I have two options. Call Bella over so that she can explain that we are friends and get this misunderstanding sorted out but then be outed as her secret admirer only half way through my seven day plan or get arrested for peeping, probably still get outed as her secret admirer and not get to follow through with the plan. Weighing the options there is really only one choice.

"Bella! Bella! Over here!" I yell out. She whips her head around and our eyes locked. I see those gears turning again. She's putting it together. I am her pervert. I am her secret admirer. I am in love with her. But she instead of coming over she turns towards a tall man with a mustache who sort of looks like her. Her dad, it's been a while since I've seen him but that is Charlie Swan. What is he doing here?

Why isn't she coming over here to help me? Maybe I embarrassed her. She hates being the center of attention. "Bella please, I'm sorry, let me explain! Tell these guys we're best friends so we can get this straightened out!" I yell out. She's only about 20 feet from me now. She looks up at me again with a strange look on her face.

I look towards her father as I hear him say, "Do you recognize him Bells? Says his name is Edward Cullen."

I look back towards Bella as I hear a faint gasp "Daddy, he was my high school biology partner. I'm sure of it. Yes, I remember now."

"Bella what is wrong with you! We've been best friends for 2 years! I know you better than anyone! You know me better than I know myself! We love each other! Don't do this!"

"I'm so sorry Edward, I don't know you. We barely even spoke to each other in biology"

What the hell is happening? As I'm staring into Bella's perfectly distraught face while being lowered into the back of a police cruiser I hear that perfect voice say, "Is he going to be ok Daddy?"

"He'll get what he deserves Bells, I'm only worried about you and that you're Ok. Ok?"

"I'm Ok Daddy"

**AN: Ok, so I hope that that wasn't to confusing for everyone. It makes perfect sense to me because I wrote it but I know that it may make no sense to everyone else. Basically every interaction that Edward had with Bella was all in his head. Delusions.**

**I posted a pictures of what Edward and Bella in this story look like. Go to my profile. Then click my twitter page. Then I have a link there. **

**BPOV will be coming soon. It will shed light on the actual poems and gifts that Edward sent and maybe even the ones that he hadn't sent yet.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. I feel I may have rushed it a bit. Not given it the right amount of time to develop. I have tons of story ideas but I want to get better at writing before I do a multi-chapter fic.**


	2. BPOV 1

**Thank you so much to those that reviewed. I appreciate your comments. Also thanks to everyone that favored the story and put it on alert. I hope that means you liked it!**

**Enjoy BPOV**

"Bella! Bella! Over here!" I hear a voice yell out. I quickly turn towards the direction of the voice and see a young man, around my age, in police custody. That is him. HIM.

"Bells" my dad says breaking my gaze. "We got him Bells, are you Ok?" he continues as he pulls me in for a hug.

As I began to answer him, "I will be, I just…" I was interrupted as the man in custody yelled out at me. "Bella please, I'm sorry, let me explain! Tell these guys we're best friends so we can get this straightened out!"

I am startled by his comments. He knows my name. He's apologizing. He says we're friends. It's all a bit too much and I quickly turn away realizing my dad isn't beside me anymore. But before I can call out for him he is walking back towards me from one of the other officers.

"Do you recognize him Bells? Says his name is Edward Cullen." my dad asks.

Oh my god. "Daddy, he was my high school biology partner. I'm sure of it. Yes, I remember now." I only took a few seconds and another quick glance towards him and sure enough it WAS Edward Cullen from Forks High.

I am sort of in a daze of confusion and shock when I hear Edward speak to me again.

"Bella what is wrong with you! We've been best friends for 2 years! I know you better than anyone! You know me better than I know myself! We love each other! Don't do this!" Wow. This is so crazy. He is crazy. But somehow I'm not as scared of him as I thought I would be. I'm anxious and tense, but not scared.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I don't know you. We barely even spoke to each other in biology." I say to him. Then I take in his face for the first time and am shocked to see that HE looks scared. He looks scared, hurt, confused. I hope he is going to be Ok.

"Is he going to be ok Daddy?"

"He'll get what he deserves Bells, I'm only worried about you and that you're Ok. Ok?"

The closer to him we get the more I believe that he is quite harmless and definitely not who I expected my stalker to be.

"I'm Ok Daddy" I reply, but I'm not paying much attention to my dad anymore because I am staring into the most gorgeous green eyes I have ever seen and wondering why in the hell Edward Cullen couldn't have just asked me out like a normal guy.

I was a loner in high school and it was no different when I moved to Forks and started senior year at Forks High. I met Edward on my first day when we became partners in biology. He never once revealed that he had feelings for me. Never even that he wanted to be my friend let alone more. I haven't even seen him since graduation day.

--------------------------------------------

**2 years ago**

_Sigh. _First day of Senior year. New school. New people. But I'm ok with that. I didn't exactly leave anything behind in Phoenix. The only real friend I had was my mother so it's not like I'm going to be missing out on some great senior year with friends. I have always been a loner and I'm sort of resigned that I always will be. At least for now anyway.

As the day went on I realized that I was like some shiny new toy for the kids at Forks High. At my school in Phoenix no one gave a crap about me. Here, everyone knew my name before I even walked onto the campus. It seems that everyone had been anticipating my arrival.

I had been talked to by more people by lunch then in a whole year at Phoenix. It was freaking me out a bit, but I think they were starting to realize that I wasn't exactly outgoing. When they were finally shutting the hell up, they realized that I wasn't actually talking back. But some people, namely Jessica Stanley, didn't care that I wasn't talking back and dragged me with her to her lunch table, which I was ok with because, even though I'm a loner, I don't like to stand out. Sitting with Jessica, I can blend in, have a few acquaintances and still hide a bit. It was perfect.

My only two classes after lunch were biology then gym. Biology will be easy enough since I was already in an accelerated class in Phoenix. But gym, ugh. The bane of my existence.

I got to biology a bit late and all but one seat was taken. I sat down by the boy and took a quick glance at him. Standard issue geek if I ever saw one. Hair and glasses covering most of his face. I couldn't tell much about his clothes as he was sitting so close to the table and slightly leaning away from me. He looked so nervous I almost thought I saw him shaking. Maybe he's never been this close to a girl before.

Normally I wouldn't make the effort to be overly friendly to someone who was obviously disinterested in getting to know me, but seeing as how we will have to do some team projects together throughout the year I figured one of us should actually begin introductions and that was obviously going to have to be me.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I said. He was quiet for a few seconds before he replied.

"I'm Edward. Edward Cullen." He replied so softly that I hardly heard him. I was about to try and make some small talk when the teacher began speaking and I was forced to pay attention to the lesson. At the bell, Edward shot out of class faster than a vampire hunting a human.

Edward was sort of my last hope at maybe having a friend at school. He seemed kinda cool in an indy geek chic kinda way, but he obviously didn't want to be friends or maybe he was just too shy. By the end of the week it was obvious that he was very much a loner in school. No one even bothered to pick on him. It was like he wasn't even there.

I mainly spent my weekends doing chores around the house, reading, and listening to music. Every once in a while I would have a little movie marathon. It may seem a bit pathetic but I really didn't see the point in forcing friendships. I didn't really click with anyone here and it just seemed like a waste to fake conversation and interest just to go out on Saturday nights. But it wouldn't be long before my boring life would take a turn for the dramatic.

About 2 months into senior year is when it started. I began to have that feeling, that feeling that you're being watched. At first I chalked it up to my environment, my house was surrounded by trees and I was used to the city. The quiet was creepy. Also, I was home alone a lot due to my dad's weird work hours as Forks Chief of police. Sometimes it just got too quiet, too still. At first I thought I was just being paranoid but then, then I got the gift.

A book. A harmless book. **Only it wasn't so harmless **because _Jane Eyre _was my favorite book and two days ago the binding finally fell apart in my older than old copy. **And it wasn't so harmless **because since this book was so close to falling apart I never read it out of the comfort of my room. **And it wasn't so harmless **because the only way someone would know that I needed a new copy was if they knew me and been in my room. I was officially freaked out.

I had decided not to tell my dad because I thought that maybe it was some elaborate practical joke. That somehow Charlie had known I needed it and told someone. Something. Anything. But weeks went by and nothing. Nothing happened. No one at school ever mentioned it.

I kept getting more and more paranoid. That feeling of being watched only intensified. I was getting scared. I would hear noises outside my house at night. But I didn't know if they were real or if I was just imagining things. More things kept happening over the next few months, but I could never be sure if it was just coincidence or if I really had some creepy stalker.

Over the next few months things I needed would somehow magically appear. If I lost my pencil, somehow by the next class there would be one in my locker. I was never sure if I just hadn't seen that pencil earlier or if someone had put it there. Which would also mean that this person knew my locker combination. But eventually there were just too many of these little occurrences to be considered coincidental anymore. They were gifts. From someone.

The gifts weren't so bad. The gifts weren't scary, it was not knowing who that made the whole thing alarming and the fact that it had been happening for months and the person made no attempt to reveal themselves. It could have been a teacher for all I know. Uhg.. I shudder at the thought.

It could also be James. School bully and so much more. Known player and general juvenile delinquent. But he was smart and that made him that much more dangerous. He could be pulling this off if he wanted and that was frightening. So, I had to tell my dad.

At first I tried to downplay it a bit because I honestly wasn't sure how he would react. I told him that I had been receiving "gifts" from a "secret admirer" and that it was starting to freak me out a bit. I had expected him to brush it off and tell me I was just overreacting but he actually had the opposite reaction.

He wanted to know exactly when it started. How many things I had received. What I had received and when. He wasn't going to let me be in the house alone at night anymore. If he absolutely had to go out at night he was going to take me to his good friend Billy's until he got off.

I realized that he could see I was really scared and I appreciated his actions more than he'll ever know. I knew then how much my daddy really loved me. He was of course a bit mad that I was only just now telling him, seeing that it was January and it had all started back in October.

There wasn't much he could actually do from a legal standpoint at this time, except get my locker combination changed. Besides the book which had been left on my doorstep, all of the gifts were given at school. However, it wouldn't be long before things would get a bit more serious.

It had been about two months since I had received anything from my stalker and my dad and I had thought that maybe they had just gone away. It was the end of spring break, Sunday night. I was dancing around my room to tunes on my iPod. I had just got a cool arm strappy thing so that I could listen to my music easier as I did my chores.

I danced my way into the bathroom to restock the toilet paper when my stupid arm strappy thing slid off my arm and landed straight into the toilet. It was totally submerged and I panicked a bit, not wanting to stick my hand into the water. But I was so shocked by the whole thing that I couldn't think of anything else I could use but my hand. So I did it. Stuck my hand in and got it out. It was gross, I was gagging, and my iPod was dead.

I tried to dry it off and set it out on a towel. I hoped it would be ok but I finally gave up after a few hours of constantly checking it. I was kinda mad about it because it was the only cool high tech thing I owned. My computer was ancient, my truck was reincarnated, and my cell phone was imaginary. Plus Charlie had given it to me for Christmas.

Then, the first day back to school from spring break, on my homeroom desk, a brand new, nice and shiny, iPod. Is this just a coincidence? I wasn't sure what to think. The first thing that had come to mind was that my stalker was back and he was spying on me somehow. I had told no one about my iPod, not even Charlie.

But then I wasn't sure if this was just a coincidence that my iPod died the night before my stalker got me an iPod. It seemed unlikely though. They would have known I already had one. That I didn't need one. Ugh…why does this keep happening?

Of course I had to tell Charlie. He was concerned, but again there wasn't much he could do at this point. Then they backed off again. Until the end of the school year that is.

I was officially graduated and ready to start my summer before freshman year. I was going to spend the first half of my summer in Forks. Then the second half in Phoenix with my mom Renee before heading off to freshman year at Washington State in Seattle.

It had been summer break for less than a week and I was loving it. I was spending a lot of time with Jacob who had become a good friend in the past couple of months. I didn't intend to make friends, but with me staying at his house at least once a week since the beginning of the year and with him coming over with his dad Billy to watch the game with Charlie and we just sort of clicked. He is basically my opposite and I guess opposites attract and all of that jazz.

I also liked hanging out with Jake because he was HOT. The best looking guy I had ever seen up close. He was tall, tan, warm and smooth. He was muscles and perfect white teeth. He smelled of the woods and cinnamon. He had a twinkle in his eye and his hair rivaled any top model ad campaign.

When we talked I wanted to hear him quote Shakespeare, but instead he quoted Spiderman. When we went out together, I wanted him to open the car door for me, but instead he would lock the door just as I was trying to open it and laugh for a full minute before finally letting me in. No matter how much I wanted Jake to be my type, he just wasn't. But that didn't mean I could use his body for my fantasies. A girl has needs ya know.

It was late in the night and I was desperately needing a release. I had spent the day with Jake and some of his friends from La Push on the beach. Shirtless Jake and his shirtless friends playing football in the rare sunny day. Sweat, sand and waves. Oh my!

I began to lower my hand down slowly down my body. I was imagining it was Jake's strong yet soft hands. We were lying on a blanket on the beach. Oh yes. It was night, the moon shining down on us through the clear sky. I pictured Jake's hard body on top of my own. He was taking me all in and gripping desperately at my clothing trying to remove them. He needed me just as much as I needed him. Mmm

I began slowly moving my hand over my clit imagining Jake's mouth and tongue on me. Jake was picking up speed. His hot mouth was lapping me up as if his life depended on it. Ohh that's it Jake. Mmmm. I began to move my hips in rhythm with my hand which heightened the sensation. I was getting close. Yeeeeesssss. I reached my climax and Jake was gone. Sexual tension relieved. _Sigh_

I was ready to fall into a nice peaceful sleep when I heard it. A noise. From my window. From my second story window. I was frozen for a minute while I tried to listen again. Maybe it was just my imagination. Tom, as I now liked to call my stalker, hadn't made any contact since the iPod incident. Surely there wasn't some stalker, peeping tom, creeper outside my window right now. Right? Oh god.

I was still frozen on my bed not sure what to do. I probably should be yelling for Charlie right about now but I just couldn't move. Not even my lips. Then I heard a soft thud that was definitely coming from the direction of my window and I jumped up from my bed. I ran to my dad's room to tell him what I heard.

He took his shotgun and a light and went outside. He found footprints that lead from the tree outside my window to the road. We immediately jumped in his cruiser to see if we could catch them walking along the street. I was freaking out a bit but I didn't want to be alone in the house and my dad refused to leave me alone. We went several miles in each direction but never came across anyone. I was relieved and frustrated at the same time.

After we got back in the house it was about 3am. Neither of us could get anymore sleep so dad told me to pack my bag for Phoenix. He was taking me straight to Seattle to get the first flight we could. He was more than alarmed about the severity of the situation.

At 9:20am I was on my way to Phoenix.

It was afternoon by the time I got to Phoenix. Luckily we had been able to get in contact with my mom and let her know I was coming a few weeks early. She was excited to spend the extra time with me but furious that we had kept Tom from her.

The time with Renee flew by and in a couple of weeks I would be heading back to Washington to start college. Both Renee and Charlie were nervous about Tom even though there had been no contact all summer. Dad had set up "sting" operations with dummies in my bed and watching from the corning of my room. He had all kinds of surveillance on my room, but no one ever showed up. He seemed to have disappeared but he had been absent for months before, only to return with a new gift just as soon as I got comfortable again, but I couldn't let Tom ruin college for me. It was finally my time. I was so excited to be on my own.

**I know it was very short but something is better than nothing right? I was only planning on one more chapter. Does anyone think that it would be worth a longer story? These chapters a pretty light hearted but a full length story would most likely be very angsty.**

**Stay tuned for BPOV of College bringing us full circle to Edward's arrest.**


End file.
